


surprise ginger

by robin_hoods



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Homecoming, M/M, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's only been waiting for Gallagher to come back since the day he stepped into his plane (destination: shithole).</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise ginger

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote back in January that might cheer you guys up a little after that thing that dared call itself the finale. 
> 
> Excuse the title. lol.

“Can you hear me now?”

Ian finally must have found a secluded spot to call Mickey; while there's still an occasional crackle and the murmur of other people's conversation in the background, this time around, he can hear Gallagher just fine.

He clears his throat – for what it's worth, phonecalls never really have been his thing. He prefers the whole face to face deal. “Uh, yeah. Everything okay in Pakistan?”

“Afghanistan, Mickey,” Ian corrects him, although he's done that so often by now it's become less of an admonishment and more of a stupid in-joke.

“Whatever.”

Just the fact that he can hear Gallagher chuckling on the other side, no matter how tinny it sounds, eases the tension away. At least today he won't have to open the front door and be confronted with the news Ian managed to get himself _(shot, blown to bits, killed)_ injured. At least today he's fine.

(And, shit, if Mandy ever tells Gallagher about the countdown calendar underneath his mattress, he will personally kill her, sister or not.)

“So,” Gallagher says, and maybe it's been too long since they've talked, but if there's something Mickey has never been, it's tongue-tied.

“If you've got something to say, big guy, spit it out.”

Gallagher laughs again. “You know there are some things I'd really like to say,” he teases, “but actually, I was wondering if you got the invite?”

“The invite for what?”

“You know,” Gallagher says, “the birthday party?”

“Yeah, your kid brother's turning five, I know. You've only told me that, what, a couple hundred times?”

It's also possible that he's circled said date on his calendar, because the last thing he wants to forget is the day Ian comes home. Mickey already knows the faces of the Gallagher family are gonna be priceless the moment he and Ian step into the house.

“I'll see you at the airport.”

Ian pauses a second. “I love you.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey says, but he can't stop himself from smiling.

 


End file.
